


i think we're supposed to be [podfic]

by midnightmew-podfics (midnightmew)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Librarians, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season: Spring in Hieron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew-podfics
Summary: [podfic]“I just want to email some people. On a computer.”“Ephrim,” Highwater answers, “go to a library.”Ephrim blinks. “Libraries have computers?”
Relationships: Ephrim/Throndir (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	i think we're supposed to be [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waveridden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveridden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i think we're supposed to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728095) by [waveridden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveridden/pseuds/waveridden). 



[Google Drive Streaming](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17oVjX1SMm2iGQIzhd8KzXxn6E8IjxIIn/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728095)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just thought the f@tt fandom could do with some hieron podfic so here we are!  
> #


End file.
